


Tasha & Carrie

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kids' names are Tasha (16) and Carrie (4), M/M, pancakes are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: how an average morning goes in the snow-pitch household





	Tasha & Carrie

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like my children  
> this is my work for day 8 of the carry on countdown

Every day started with Baz waking up a little later than he was supposed to to the sound of Simon cooking pancakes in the kitchen, pots and pans clanging, and Tasha running around trying to find her schoolbooks. Even after going on ten years with a child in school, they still hadn’t quite figured timings out. He was  _ supposed  _ to get up with Simon at 7, but Simon could never bring himself to wake him up when he looked ‘so peaceful for once!’. What had woken him that morning, other than the calamity coming from the kitchen, was little Carrie, running in and jumping on him. She was four years old, having been adopted as a baby when Tasha was twelve. She was very exuberant, and seemed to be taking after Simon in terms of loud expressions of emotion, where Tasha was quieter and always had been. 

“Papa, wake up! Get up! Breakfast is ready!” Baz smiled at his daughter, even though she was practically screaming into his ear. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and lifted her up onto his shoulders to walk through into the kitchen. Tasha was sitting at the table, and waved at him with a mouthful of pancake. She kept tying her dark hair into a tight ponytail, grabbing a bite of pancake whenever a hand was free. He put Carrie down by the table, and she climbed up on to a chair to eat with her sister, who kissed her on the top of her head and handed her food.

Baz walked over and joined Simon at the stove, and grabbed a pancake, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek and a ‘morning, love.’ They finally had a few minutes while their kids ate and Tasha did some last-minute homework to talk, and they liked to get  _ very  _ gooey in the mornings. Simon, sentimental, sometimes just had days when he couldn’t believe he was there, and Baz had to kiss the angst out of him, to the  _ disgust  _ of Tasha. Carrie usually ran up and hugged one of their legs and waited to be picked up and cuddled. Ten minutes later, Tasha checked her watch and just about screamed.

“Agh! I have five minutes until my bus leaves!” She got up, practically throwing her plate in the dishwasher and continued her running around the house to get everything she needed.

“Shi- shoot! Love, can you grab her lunchbox? Tasha, don’t stress and forget something, you’re going to make the bus.” Simon said loudly. Baz grabbed what he knew she needed for school and put it in her bag, casting his laptop bag for work aside. Simon was quickly and deftly braiding her hair while she brushed her teeth, and several  _ chaotic  _ minutes (not helped by Carrie jumping up and down on the couch and almost falling off) later, they were bundling her out the door.

“Bye, Tasha! Have a good day!” Baz yelled. She waved to them as she ran down their driveway to the bus stop by their house.

“Tell Toni we say hi!” Simon added. She groaned.

“I absolutely will not do that! See you later!” She shut the gate with a bang just as the bus pulled up. Simon sighed and picked up Carrie, kissing Baz on the cheek. He looked down at his watch.

“Fu- _ frick!  _ Baz, you’re gonna be late for work!” He half-yelled. Baz scrambled for his laptop and keys.

‘ _ Here we go again. _ ’ he thought. ‘ _ I love my life. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> yes, toni is tasha's girlfriend  
> yes, i did name her after toni topaz from riverdale  
> when the COC is over i might write a oneshot about them  
> here is my [Tumblr](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com)


End file.
